


His Definition of Justice

by Phantomheart



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomheart/pseuds/Phantomheart
Summary: All it took was one horrible day for Izuku to wish that he could’ve died. He had been subject to the tormentation of others, the pity of his family, and the hatred of his “friends” when for one day, Izuku wished it would all stop, that for once he could be normal — not quirkless.This is the story of an Izuku who never got One For All, an Izuku who fought through each tragedy in his life with his intelligence, this is the Izuku who is damaged and walks everyday with scarred memories. But, the most different thing about this Izuku is how he managed to murder the most infamous villain in the current century: The Hero Killer.He painted a target on his back, and now, after being hit with a villain’s retaliation, Izuku finds himself in a strange world of apples and books of death, but who was he to judge? If quirks existed, then was it such a stretch for shinigami to exist as well?





	His Definition of Justice

Midoriya Izuku had always wanted to be a hero in the big bad world of Japan, he wanted to fight crime and make the world a better place; to be a hero for being the sake of a hero — to be noble, kind, and saving. But what he never expected was the death of an old friend and the comatose state of his mother, leaving himself isolated as sickness drove himself mad. Izuku had always been smart, and after his murder of the Hero Killer, Stain, the league of villains’ attention was caught by the small little threat that was Midoriya Izuku. He was then hit with a transportation quirk, one that was theorized to wipe its victims out of existence, but merely placed him in another one. After all, if quirks can exist, why can’t shinigami? Izuku just didn’t think he would fall into a century old anime from the past, one his mother was a fan of, one that started his story of wanting to be a hero with his intelligence only, not a quirk that would never come.

L still struggled with his thoughts of a successor, everything was so easy but he still came to hard conclusions as the days drew nearer and as the Kira case bore fruit, he knew he would be putting himself in a dangerous position — one that screamed for preparedness: a plan. So he watched his knights and rooks, wondering which one would truly become king; Matt, Near, or Mello. He never expected for his attention to be caught on a mysterious boy that started frequenting his favorite sweets shop in Japan — especially one with green hair and equally eccentric eyes; he especially never expected himself to be inviting the child to work with him on the Kira case — diamonds really do remain hidden amongst the rough.

Light never thought that he would be the one to help a new student adjust in his highschool, it surprised him even more as that student then jumped past a few grade to reside in his — his simple excuse was “I learned that all in my spare time, it was for analyzing he-” only to cut himself off to just mutter something about general analysis. Light knew he had to be careful, this kid was different, much smarter than anyone he knew, possibly more intelligent than him — he needed him on his side. That was what he thought about the peculiar boy that only seemed to talk carefully in the tongue of lies — a true green snake he was.

This is a story covered in green; green eyes, green lies, and green spies. This is no story of ordinary origins. This is no story with a happy ending.

This is Death Note, and this is His Definition of Justice.


End file.
